Honey Tanberry
Honey is Charlotte and Greg Tanberry's oldest daughter and appears in all of the Chocolate Box Girls series, with the fifth book, Sweet Honey, centred around her. She also often appears on Cathy Cassidy TV. Honey Tanberry Early Life Honey used to be a bright, beautiful girl and Greg Tanberry's favourite, but when she was 12, Greg left, resulting in her being moody and depressed. Her mother, Charlotte, grew scared of her and strived to keep her happy, but it never worked. Cherry Crush Honey first appears in Cherry Crush as Shay's girlfriend and takes an immediate dislike to Cherry as she thinks it's Cherry's fault her Dad isn't going to come back. When Cherry must share Honey's turret room, Honey throws all Cherry's stuff out of the window, prompting Cherry's move to the caravan. She later throws a large tantrum when Paddy proposes to Charlotte. Throughout the book, she often gets angry and emotional, having to be calmed down by Shay. Marshmellow Skye At the beginning of Marshmallow Skye, Honey runs away from her family with a boy on a motorbike, worrying her family, especially Charlotte, her mother. Summer's Dream Honey plays a large role in Summer's Dream because at first, she is the only one who notices that Summer has an eating disorder. When Summer faints in the middle of a fire Honey feels as though it was her fault and tries to run away. She tries to get a flight to Sydney so that she can be with her dad, Greg. However, she is caught by the police and taken back to Tanglewood. Bittersweet Honey is the main character in Bittersweet. She is already in deep trouble by this point. Honey 'accidentally' stays out at night and causes her family great worry, prompting them to call the police. She goes to Shay for help and ends up keeping him up late at night comforting her. The following day, she comes to him at the break, stealing the Twix he'd bought for Cherry and hugging him, making Cherry think Shay was cheating and subsequently breaking up Shay and Cherry. Coco Caramel Honey's role in Coco Caramel isn't huge until the very end when she was caught sneaking off to a fairground at night. After that, she is given a social worker and put on a plane to be taken to Sydney to be with her dad. Sweet Honey Sweet Honey is written from Honey's point of view. She has just moved to Australia to be with her dad. She attends a new school and makes friends with Bennie, Tara and Ash. She experiences severe SpiderWeb hacking facing and struggles to get people at school and even her sisters to believe her. In the end, everything is solved and she moves back to Tanglewood, the family home. Personality She is often very popular and intimidating. Arty, out of control, a rebel. Drama-queen and moody and selfish, but at times is often sad and lonely as she feels that nobody understands her. On her good side, she is bright, charming, organised and sweet. Honey used to be a kind, happy, bubbly girl...until Greg left her and her family. She became moody, selfish, lost. Honey is a rebellious girl who likes to live on the edge. Though, Honey can be sweet, bright and organised. She can also be charming to the adults if she wants to get her way. Most adults fall for her, such as Charlotte, Grandma Kate and Emma. It's hard to get on the good side of Honey Tanberry Appearance Used to have long, wavy blonde hair that reaches to the waist, now has shoulder-length hair that she cut in the first book.Smoky blue eyes, usually covered in sooty black mascara and thick black eyelinerWillowy, blonde, beautiful. A tall girl with creamy skin. *Prize possessions: Hair, diary, sketchbook, turret bedroom *Mother: Charlotte Tanberry *Father: Greg Tanberry *Sisters: Skye Tanberry , Summer Tanberry , Coco Tanberry , Cherry Costello (stepsister) *Best Friend: Bennie and Tara. *Boyfriend: Ash *Ex-Boyfriend: Shay Fletcher Anthony and many other 'bad' boyfriends *Favourite Game: Charades *Favourite Colour: Blue * Style Honey usually wears print dresses or t-shirt and shorts. As the series goes on her style goes from cute to more bad-girl. Although in 'Sweet Honey' she goes back to cute. Some of her outfits include: *blueprint dress and polka-dot hair band. *shorts, t-shirt and heart-shaped sunglasses. *a vampire Halloween costume. *a fluffy jumper, shorts and blue opaque tights. *a flower print minidress and purple tights. *a blue satin slip dress and feathered headband (vintage party). *likes: Skye, Summer and Coco, Greg and Charlotte *dislikes: Cherry, Paddy, Shay (after he and Cherry kissed) Honey was caught changing her grades so she got expelled from Exmoor high. Relationships Cherry Costello Honey and Cherry's relationship is very unpleasant, with years of problems between them which they couldn't resolve. When they were forced to share a room together, Honey threw all of Cherry's possessions out of a window. She claims that Cherry moved in and tried to replace her. When Shay Fletcher (Honey's boyfriend) fell for Cherry, they broke up and Shay began dating Cherry. This caused even more tension as Honey believed that Cherry "stole" him from her. Despite this, Honey feels sympathetic to Cherry and her mother's death. In Fortune Cookie, when Cherry is hanging off a cliff, Honey finally realises her mistake and makes up with Cherry when she is rescued. Skye Tanberry Skye used to think very highly of Honey and considered her the best sister in the world. However, as Honey's behaviour changed after their father left, becoming moody and selfish, Skye no longer believes this. In 'Marshmallow Skye' she stands up to Honey, resulting in arguments between the two, earning her Honey's respect. Summer Tanberry Since Greg left their mother, Summer has always been slightly afraid of Honey and her tempers so she tends to agree with Honey to avoid arguments. Honey supported Summer in 'Summers Dream' when she struggled with anorexia due to her commitment to ballet. In 'Summers Dream', Summer struggled with anorexia due to her commitment to ballet. Honey supported her through this and by the end of the book, she was doing a lot better. Coco Tanberry Coco loves her sister and tries to not participate in rows with her. They do have non-serious arguments concerning Coco's amateur violin playing as Honey is annoyed by it. She always seems slightly wary of what Honey is doing and is aware that the people Honey hangs out with could be trouble but she keeps her suspicions to a limit and believes what Honey says. Shay Fletcher Before Cherry arrived, Shay was Honey's boyfriend; he was the only person who could calm her down. Unfortunately, in Cherry Crush, Shay starts to fall for Cherry and pulls away from Honey. When they finally break up, Honey is depressed and hates her stepsister even more as she thinks she stole her boyfriend. Eventually, she cuts her hair off to prove her point. In later books, she acts cold and frosty towards him until Bittersweet, when she splits up him and Cherry but eventually shoots a video for his song and sets up a music page for him, showing she still has some feelings for him. It is thought that Honey still has feelings towards Shay however he doesn't have any towards her, making their relationship sour. Charlotte Tanberry Since Charlotte divorced Honey's dad, Greg, Honey has often been moody and aggressive towards her mother as she holds her responsible for her dad leaving when in reality it was Greg's fault. Charlotte is protective towards Honey as shown when she is traumatized by Honey leaving alone with her then-boyfriend Alex on a motorbike. Deep down, Honey loves her mother however, she does not often show this. When something goes wrong with Greg, Honey always blames Charlotte. Paddy Costello Honey does not like her stepfather Paddy as she still wishes her real father would live with them and she sees him as an obstacle on her way to getting that. Paddy wants to get on with Honey however Honey makes that impossible by shouting and screaming at him, never helping him and often complaining about the chocolate business which he runs. She never gives him any support or love, even whispering he was a jerk at his and Charlotte's wedding. Paddy always offers love, understanding and friendship to Honey, even though Honey is not welcome. This shows that Honey's moods towards the Costello's are sour and she is not a very thoughtful person. However, in Fortune Cookie she tolerates him. Bennie and Tara Bennie and Tara are Honey's friends when she moves to Australia. They are geeky and uncool; a world away from Honeys old tough, cool mates. Despite this Honey really likes them. Alongside Ash, they are the only people (excluding her dad and Emma) who stick by her through the spiderweb hacking. Jake Cooke Jake is Honey's half brother. At the end of Sweet Honey, Emma tells Honey about Greg's affair and the result being Jake. Honey writes a few letters to him and even gets him a train ticket to Tanglewood. She welcomes him surprisingly well. Greg Tanberry Honey loves her dad to pieces, and was his favourite daughter. She was angered and upset when he left the family, and solely blamed her mother - she also compared Greg to Paddy, saying that Charlotte is only using Paddy to make Greg jealous. She knows he prioritizes work over family, but she doesn't care and strives to be just like him. However in Sweet Honey, Honey finally realises her father's true colours, and is disgusted after seeing him cheating on Emma. Trivia *Honey's anger is mainly caused by her father's departure. *Her prize possessions are her hair, diary, sketchbook and turret bedroom *The actress that plays Honey is called Toni. Toni has long hair, which is cleverly hidden by the hair and makeup artist to give the illusion Honey has cut her hair. *Her favourite game is charades *Her favourite colour is blue